


Wedding Night

by Annie6211



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Rachel's wedding night doesn't turn out exactly how Rachel was hoping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

"Look it! Jesse, look!" Rachel's grin, which had not left her face once this day, was still glowing when she shoved the magazine in his face. Jesse leaned back, smiling slightly himself.

**The Biggest Broadway Couple Make It Official**

**St. Berry Wedding**

**Who was there?**

**Where was it?**

**What did they wear?**

**Where will they go for the honeymoon?**

**All this and more, inside!**

"How interesting. This gossip magazine knows where we're going for our honeymoon even though you don't." Jesse smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well, I still don't understand why you can't tell me. I mean, I'm surprised you managed to block my ears on the way out of LaGuardia. I will figure it out when we're landing though!" Rachel sang, waggling a finger in his face.

"It is amusing how much you despise surprises." Jesse just chuckled when Rachel stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Oh my god! Jesse!" Rachel squealed, hopping up and down on her toes. "London's Broadway! I should have known! The West End! Oh Jesse! You knew I always wanted to visit!" she threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Of course. It's why I got us the tickets. And we have a total of four West End shows to attend within the next two weeks, before we're off to France, for the  _real_  honeymoon." Jesse wrapped his arms around her. Rachel squealed.

"I love you!" she declared, "Come on!" she tugged on his hand, running through the city.

* * *

After four hours of exploring London, Jesse was completely whipped. He dropped face first onto their beautiful hotel room bed, completely ignoring the complimentary rose petals scattered across it. Rachel cheerfully unpacked her backs, still completely energized.

After fifteen minutes, at which point Jesse was almost asleep, he felt a weight drop on his lower back. Rachel leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck and spreading herself over his back.

"You're so tired." Rachel laughed quietly, "I'm sorry, did I tire you out today?" she questioned teasingly.

"Yes." Jesse answered honestly. "I can't believe we managed to visit every West End oriented gift shop in London within four hours." Rachel rolled her eyes affectionately, kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry if I ran you ragged." She leaned back, running her hands down his back. "How about a make it up to you with a massage?" she asked innocently. Jesse smirked into his pillow, but nodded. Rachel chuckled, because she had managed to see that smirk.

"Well okay then husband." She kneaded his back and Jesse groaned.

"I love you Mrs. Berry-St. James." He mumbled. Rachel chuckled, and continued rubbing his back as Jesse relaxed further and further into the bed. After a few moments, she paused.

"Jesse?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at his face.

Sound asleep.

She rolled off him, pouting.

Well this was a fun wedding night…


End file.
